The Bar
by Goldengirl2-t
Summary: Everybody has a story. Each night as Jack goes to the bar, he learns a little more about the stories of his fellow villagers. As the people around him open up about their hopes, dreams, and love lives, Jack grows to care about the people in the odd little village, and begins to help them through their problems, one drink at a time.
1. Chapter 1

Spring 1

I wipe the sweat off my brow just as the sun begins to set behind me. One glance at my watch tells me it's quitting time, but one look at my field says that my work is far from over.

"Dang," I mutter, before swinging my axe again. My entire body is in pain. I've been trying to clear the field since seven this morning, and everything that could hurt, hurt. I lift my axe to swing again, but I can't bring it over my head. " Well," I say, putting my axe away, " I guess it means its time to call it a day." I look around at all the progress I've made. Not bad. I've managed to clear one fourth of the weeds, rocks, and stumps that had overtaken the old farm, and already it looks twice as good as it did this morning.I begin to walk into my farmhouse, eager for some dinner and a good night's sleep, when the Mayor's words from earlier fill my head.

"After work you should go to the bar and meet some of the other guys your age." he had said while he showed me around the town. " Your father mentioned that he wanted you to make some friends. I'm sure you'll get along great with them." I had nodded and agreed with him, just to make the short man stop talking. I'd already had a run in with one of the young guys, Gray I think his name was, when I was getting my horse and he was less than friendly. Still, it's only six and although I'm tired, I know I should go ahead and fulfill my father's latest wish. Wouldn't want to upset dear old dad.

I put my dog in my house, which has no lock by the way, and begin my walk to where I remember the bar being. The small town is so eerily quiet that I pick up the pace, eager to get inside. When I reach the bar, I take a deep breath, and walk right in.

The bar is small, just like everything else in the village, and all the tables are full. As soon as I enter, all eyes fall on me. I had met most of the people on the Mayor's tour, but I saw a couple of new faces as well. I smile awkwardly at the group.

"Hello!" I say, trying to sound cheerful. I get a few half-hearted hello's, a head nod, and a glare ( Wonder who that one's from). I walk past the tables to the bartender, whose smirking at me.

"So you're the one who took over the old man's farm, eh?" he asks.

"Yes sir." I reply, answering a question I'd been hearing all day.

" Welcome to the town. I'm Duke, the bartender. Don't let these guy's gruff faces fool you. After a couple of drinks they're all a bunch of big softies." I chuckle, and a few sounds of disagreement come from the men. " So Jack, what'll it be? Your drinks tonight are on me." He hands me a menu and I look over it. I decide to stay away from alcohol. My tolerance for the stuff is low, and I didn't want to make a fool of myself on the first day. Besides, I had a field to clear in the morning.

"Milk please." I say, and Duke's smirk widens.

"You can take the boy off the farm," he jokes, and I hear a couple of chuckles. Darn this tiny room.

"I don't really drink alcohol." I explain.

"Then what are you doing in a bar?" I hear a girl's voice ask. I turn around to see a young woman walk into the bar.I'm instantly blown away by how beautiful she is, and I stand there staring until Duke breaks my trance.

"Now Karen," Duke starts. " Everyone is welcome here. Why, the reason we have milk on the menu is for city boys who can't handle their liquor." The room erupts in laughter, and I feel my face flush.

"Just trying to make a good impression." I mutter defensively, and I gulp my milk down. The cold drink feels great on my parched throat, and I'm glad I chose something I can drink quickly.

"I know. Just trying to get you to relax. This is a place where you can let loose after a long days work. Problem with work? Family? A girl?" He glances at Karen, whose refilling someone's beer. "Have a drink, talk it out. It'll all be better in the morning." I nod at Duke, who refills my milk. "This may be a small town, but there are big problems here." Duke says quietly, only to me. " You'll see as you get to know the guys." Once again I nod, but inside I'm thoroughly unconvinced. What problems could these guys possibly have?

I end up spending the night with Duke. I listen and drink my milk as he talks about the local wine, and I promise to come back for drinks again to repay him for my free milk. I don't say anything to the other guys until I leave, and when I say goodbye a get a few half- hearted goodbye's, a head nod, a glare (seriously, what's wrong with that guy), and an eye roll. What a welcoming town this is.

Once I get home I climb straight into bed. Tonight was a disaster, but at least I got free milk out of it.

"Remind me to never go there again." I say to no one before closing my eyes. My dad's request would have to wait for another day.

 **A.N. Welcome to a new story guys! Hope you liked the first chapter. I started playing Harvest Moon 64 and my nostalgia kicked in. Going to the bar at night is my favorite,because I love how the guys open up once you become friends with them. The story will get better starting next chapter I promise, I just had a hard time getting into it. Thanks for reading and please review!**

 **-Goldengirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, let me tell you guys what going on with this story. I uploaded the second chapter ages ago, only to recently find out that there was a problem with the upload and it was unreadable. Sooo, here's the (recently updated) second chapter once again. Hope you like it!**

Spring 7

"See you! Keep up the good work!" Popuri calls as I leave the flower shop. She sniffs the flower I just gave her and smiles. By now, I'd met everyone in the small village, and some people were noticeably nicer than others. Popuri was definitely in the "nice" category, so when I can across a flower in the fields I usually gave it to her.

"Hi brother!" Stu and Kent call to me as I walk through the village.

"Hey squirt one and squirt two." I call back, and I make my way to where they're playing.

"How's your farm?" Kent asks.

"You should plant some flowers!" Stu chimes in. I laugh at them.

"My farm is fine." I tell them. They eagerly tell me about their day and their grandpa, and it's a while before I can get my question in. "Do either of you know where the mayor is?"

"He went that way." They tell me, talking in unison again. I thank the young boys and wave goodbye, walking in the direction they pointed me in. Once I spot the mayor I shout "Thomas!" , And he nearly jumps two feet in the air. Choking back a laugh, I wave at him.

"Oh, hm, hello Jack." He says, startled. "How's the farm? I believe your grandpa just got too old to run it." I nod, agreeing to the phrase I'd heard a million times this week.

"I want to ask you a question about the farm actually." I tell him. "Do you know what happened to all of his animals?" The Mayor looks thoughtful for a moment.

"My guess is they all died. Or maybe they were sold to other farmers. It's been so long since anyone was on that farm, so I can't remember for sure. Why don't you try asking your father?" Ah yes, dear old dad. There were a lot of questions I'd love to ask him, and what happened to some farm animals wasn't one of them. I don't tell Thomas this though, and I nod, disheartened.

"OK sir. Well, thank you, that's all I wanted to know." I'm turning around to leave when Thomas' voice stops me.

"Oh yes, Jack! I forgot to ask if you had a chance to visit with the villagers at the bar?" I turn to face the mayor again.

"Yes sir, I did."

"Good, good. How was it?" I begin to say something, then pause.

"It was, umm, nice I guess." I say, remembering the one and only night I went.

"I see. Well Jack, I'd advise you to go again. Your father made it very clear to me that making friends plays a part as to whether you can keep the farm or not." I grit my teeth and try to hide my irritation.

"Of course sir. I'll go again soon." I reply, and I turn and walk away.

"I'm counting on you!" He calls after me. I sigh and shake my head. I can't believe my father threatened to take the farm away from me. What was going to happen if he did? I know for a fact he wouldn't run it, so the only choice would be to sell it. The farm has been in my family for years, and I'd grown to love it over the years I spent visiting my grandpa. Selling it was not an option for me. If my father wanted me to make friends, I guess I was going to have to at least try. Another sigh escapes my lips. Looks like I'm going back to the bar tonight.

I'm a little early this time, and I stand behind Duke as he unlocks the door.

"Well if it isn't farmer Jack." He says, ushering me in. "I thought we'd scared you off."

"No, I've just been busy restoring a farm and all." I say as I enter. Duke smirks and tells me to have a seat. I sit at the far left table closest to the door and order a glass of water. Within the next few minutes, the same group of guys from the other night trickle in, looking tired but content. Three men come to sit with me at the table I'm at.

"Jack right?" A man, whose name I believe is Kai asks.

"Yep," I say, sipping my water.

"Ah yes, the greenhorn." Doug, the owner of the ranch, says. "Are you taking care of that horse?"

"Yes sir. I call him to me and I talk to him everyday. I'm saving for a brush, which is why I'm drinking water tonight." Doug nods his approval. Harris the mailman is also sitting with us, and he and I exchange formalities before the three men look at the menu.

"Where is that waitress?" Doug asks gruffly. As if on cue, Karen enters from a room in the back of the bar.

"Hold your horses I'm coming." She says as she makes her way to the table. "I don't know why you bother looking at the menus. You all order the same thing every time." The men chuckle and I manage a smile. Karen turns her attention to me.

"What's your name?" She asks.

"Jack," I reply, and I smile at her.

"Oh you're the one taking over the farm. It doesn't matter, you won't be here long." I raise my eyebrows, surprised at her words. As far as I knew, everyone here loved the weird village.

"Oh is that so?" I question.

"Trust me, if you had any sense you'd be out of here by the end of the season." I'm about to open my mouth to ask why when she rolls her eyes at me.

"Don't talk to me so much." She mutters, annoyed, and turns her attention to the other guys. When she leaves to get their drinks, Doug claps me on the back.

"Don't mind her Jack." He says. "Her family situation is not...ideal." I nod and wait for him to continue, but he doesn't.

"Miss Karen speaks very firmly, so she's often misunderstood." Kai says, defending her. He watches her as she moves around the bar with a slight smile on his face. Karen comes back to our table with the drinks.

"Here you go boys."

"Thank you Miss Karen." Kai says, and Karen frowns before turning away.

"Do you…." I begin looking from Kai to Karen.

"Oh, excuse me." Kai says, looking away and drinking his beer. "Don't pay any attention to me." I nod slowly, and decide not to ask him any more questions.

"What about you Harris? How's your day been?" I ask the mailman, trying to keep up a conversation.

"Haaa.." he mutters, and he looks sadly into his beer. Uhh. I look to Doug for help, and he gives me a look that says not to go there. I sigh in defeat and drink my water, coming to the conclusion that everyone is this town is crazy.

For the rest of the time we make small talk. Kai tells me about the failing vineyard, Doug questions my farming ability, and Harris, well, at least he doesn't start crying. Once again, I'm the first one to leave, but this time I at least get a couple of half-genuine goodbyes from the people at my table.

On my way home I think about Karen and what Kai said about the failing vineyard and poor wine. No wonder that girl was so rude, her family's life is falling apart.

"Not your problem Jack." I mutter under my breath. "Don't get involved. This village was just fine before you got here, they don't need you now." I finish my walk to my farm and get ready for bed, hoping my words would prove to be true, not wanting to believe my grandpa left me his farm because they weren't.

 **A.N. It's back! Thanks for reading, I'm so excited to start writing this story again because I love Hm64. I tried to include dialogue from the game and make it more realistic, so if you noticed tell me what you thought. Please review!Ok, let me tell you guys what going on with this story. I uploaded the second chapter ages ago, only to recently find out that there was a problem with the upload and it was unreadable. Sooo, here's the second chapter once again. Hope you like it!**


End file.
